Episode 807
Episode 807 is the seventh episode of Season 8 of JayGT, and the seventh and final audition episode of the season. It was preceded by Episode 806 and followed by Episode 808. Auditioned Vegas Round 92 acts have passed through the auditions (not including Golden Buzzers). They were flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Audition Golden Buzzers *'JC Starbright', Glamorous Singer (JayDK's Golden Buzzer) *'Kenichi Ebina', Dancer (Pennies' Golden Buzzer) *'Taylor Williamson', Stand-up Comedian (Xboy's Golden Buzzer) *'Chicago Boyz', Acrobat Team (Danger's Golden Buzzer) Advanced *'Brad Byers', Sideshow Performer *'Alexanderia the Great', Escape Artist *'Sam Johnson', Daredevil *'Alexandr Magala', Sword Swallower *'Marty Brown', Singer and Guitarist *'Tone the Chiefrocca', Rapper *'Dave Fenley', Singer and Guitarist *'Pat McKillen', Singer and Guitarist *'Milton Patton', Country Singer *'Catapult Entertainment', Shadow Dance Group *'Hype', Dance Group *'Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel', Dance Group *'SensEtion', 3D Videomapping Dance Group *'D'Angelo and Amanda', Ballroom Dancers *'Dylan Wilson', Hip-Hop Dancer *'KriStef Brothers', Hand Balancing Duo *'Aerial Ice', Ice Skating Aerial Group *'Timber Brown', Acrobatic Pole Dancer *'Dave Shirley', Comedian *'Angela Hoover', Stand-up Comedienne and Impressionist *'John Wing', Stand-up Comedian *'Special Head', Novelty Act *'Sprice', Rube Goldberg Machine Builder *'The Flying Slovenski Brothers', Novelty Act *'Anna Christine', Singer and Pianist *'Genesis Nava', Singer *'Cami Bradley', Singer *'American Hitmen', Rock Band *'Collins Key', Magician *'Illusionist Leon Etienne & Romy Low', Illusionists *'David "The Cobra Kid" Weathers', Snake Handler *'David Ferman', Juggler and Balancer *'Captain Explosion', Danger Act *'Travis Pratt', Opera Singer *'Branden James', Opera Singer *'B-Xtreme', Breakdance Group *'Hammerstep', Dance Group *'Ballet Folklorico Mestizo', Dance Trio *'Kid the Wiz', Dancer *'Ruby and Jonas', Ballroom Dancers *'Lil Demon', Dancer *'Team Rock', Martial Arts Group *'Jim Meskimen', Comedic Impressionist *'Al Harris', Prop Comedian *'Chris Antes', Chewing Gum Artist *'Kelsey and Bailey', Dancing Dog Act *'Champions Forever', Basketball Group *'Spontaneous Art', Novelty Act *'American Military Spouses Choir', Choir *'Brandon & Savannah', Band *'Forte', Opera Trio *'Jacob Calle', Magician *'Shawn McMaster', Magician *'Naathan Phan', Magician *'Jonathan Allen', Opera Singer *'Bones the Machine and djaaron', Contortionist Dancers *'Duo Resonance', Balancing Acrobats *'AeroSphere Aerial Balloon Show', Aerial Act *'Megan Piphus', Singing Ventriloquist *'Ciana Pelekai', Singer *'Aaralyn & Izzy', Heavy Metal Band *'Lil Mike & Funny Bone', Rappers and Dancers *'212 Green', Soul Pop Band *'R.J. Cantu', Magician *'Red Panda', Acrobat *'Art Spark', Dance Group *'TellAvision', Television Dance Group *'Enrique Reyes', Samba Dancer *'Tristan Jih', Aerialist *'Chuck from the Bronx', Extreme Eater *'Selena Mykenzie Gordon', Singer *'Olivia Rox', Singer and Guitarist *'Chloe Channell', Singer *'The Robotix', Band *'3Penny Chorus and Orchestra', Chorus and Orchestra *'Paul Thomas Mitchell', Singer and Guitarist *'Tavi & Antonio', Gay Aerialists *'Abel', Instrumentalist *'Pacific Boys Choir', Choir *'Ariann Black', Magician Eliminated *'The Academy', Irish Dance Group *'Struck Boyz', Hip-Hop Dance Group *'Studio 19 Dance Complex', Dance Group *'Kennedy Davenport', Dancer *'"Accro" Brandon Rosario', Pole Dancer *'Jimmy Failla', Stand-up Comedian *'Skilyr Hicks', Singer and Guitarist *'Omega Force Strength Team', Strength Team *'Archbishop Molloy Step Team', Dance Group *'Mitsi Dancing School', Chinese Folk Dance Group *'Melody Caballero', Acrobatic Contortionist *'Eric Schwartz aka Smooth E', Stand-up Comedian Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 8 Audition Episodes